


Искореняя суеверия

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Church Sex, Come Swallowing, Complete, Demon Deals, Demon Dick, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon Sex, Don't copy to another site, Exploitation, F/M, Monsterfucking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nonvember, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is homeless, Rough Oral Sex, Supernatural Elements, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: В холодную ночь Рей решилась искать убежище в старой заброшенной церкви.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Kudos: 9





	Искореняя суеверия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Extirpate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229331) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

В глубине Мейн-Стрит находилась старая церковь, в которую Рей взяла привычку наведываться во время метели. Она знала тайный лаз через подвал и порой пользовалась им — только на ночь.

Казалось как-то неправильно перебираться сюда насовсем, даже с перспективой получить теплый душ и сухую кровать. Рей и без того чувствовала себя виноватой, украдкой вламываясь в святое место и рискуя навлечь на себя вечное проклятие. Ведь это осквернение церкви. Святотатство.

Хотя вряд ли в стремлении найти теплый угол для сна было что-то слишком греховное. Справедливости ради, и сама церковь считалась заброшенной, в общем-то. Бог не рассердится, если одинокая сирота ненадолго проберется внутрь, чтобы согреть ноги и смыть с себя уличную грязь.

Так что Рей без долгих раздумий полезла знакомым путем. Пробравшись сквозь лаз под землей, мимо крысиных гнезд и открытых сточных вод, она выползла к пыльной церковной кафедре. Снежные хлопья бесшумно проносились мимо оконных витражей, покрывшихся за годы таким слоем пыли и грязи, что свет почти не проникал внутрь.

На цыпочках Рей прокралась в комнату отдыха. Ей повезло — душ по-прежнему работал, даря облегчение после минусовых температур и согревая ее полуобмороженные пальцы на руках и ногах, прогоняя цепкий холод. Рей грелась, пока в бойлере не кончилась горячая вода, и вытерлась одним из белых мебельных чехлов. Вся грязь все равно смылась водой.

Неслышным шагом, выжимая по пути волосы, Рей побрела обратно к кафедре. Пусть это будет ее маленький праздник посреди жестоких реалий уличной жизни, и праздник продолжится даже на твердой скамье, где ей, вероятно, сегодня доведется заночевать.

…Так будет не всегда. Ей назначили собеседование — работа кассиром на заправке, даже с самой минимальной ставкой, позволит снять комнату с кем-нибудь в складчину. Правда, после вычета налогов не наберется и тысячи в месяц, не говоря уж…

— Приветик.

Рей подпрыгнула от глубокого голоса, эхом разнесшегося в безмолвии церкви. Сердце зашлось от страха, она невольно попятилась. Вот уж попала! Воистину кара небесная!

Ее взгляд упал на мужчину — он сидел в нескольких рядах от нее, вытянув руки вдоль спинки скамьи. Черные волосы незнакомца были аккуратно подровнены, чтобы закрывать уши. Черная сутана резко контрастировала с белизной кожи. У него были несимметричные черты лица и длинный нос. И он улыбался.

Рей опомнилась и подалась назад:

— Я пойду.

— Нет-нет. Тебе не надо никуда уходить, дорогая. Я владею этой церковью, — он обвел рукой пространство вокруг. — Располагайся. Прошу, устраивайся поудобнее.

— Простите меня! Я живу на улице, но сегодня так похолодало…

Он вздохнул, прервав ее жалобные излияния. Этот вздох многократно отразился от пустых рядов скамей.

— Подойди, — сказал незнакомец. — Садись.

Рей знала, как опасно доверять мужчинам, но сейчас более всего ее страшило, что встреченный ею человек вызовет полицию… Ей нельзя, никак нельзя было возвращаться в тюрьму.

Нервничая, Рей засеменила по ступенькам к другой стороне алтаря. Выбрав место поближе к кафедре, она взглянула на мужчину, который не стал подзывать ее ближе. Он молча изучал ее примерно с минуту.

— Мое имя Кайло, — в конце концов произнес он.

— Рей.

— Ах. Особенное имя, — Кайло побарабанил пальцами по спинке скамьи. — Значит, ты живешь на улице, Рей?

Она в ответ указала подбородком на окна:

— Чуть ниже по Хикори. Иногда приходится искать другое место, когда заявляются копы.

Кайло сочувственно покивал. Он казался очень высоким, но Рей не могла точно разглядеть, пока он сидел.

— Ты, должно быть, ужасно замерзла.

— Ага, здесь лучше, чем снаружи.

Темные глаза Кайло задумчиво скользнули вдоль кафедры к кресту, обернутому белой простыней, и Рей проследила за его взглядом, но почти сразу оглянулась за плечо — возле высоких двойных дверей вспыхнули свечи.

Оранжевое свечение прорезало тени и выхватило из темноты бледное лицо Кайло. Он улыбнулся, а Рей медленно посмотрела на кафедру и увидела, что там тоже загорелись свечи. Могло показаться, что они повсюду — куда бы она ни поворачивала голову, там вспыхивали новые огни.

Рей охватила безотчетная дрожь:

— Давно вы владеете этим зданием?

Кайло почесал подбородок и пожал плечами:

— Пару лет. Сперва намеревался превратить его в резиденцию для себя, но, пожалуй, будет… неправильно избавляться от церкви.

— О-о, — Рей смотрела на белые свечи, во множестве горящие у кафедры, представляя, как там, наверное, тепло. — У вас есть еще какие-нибудь владения?

— О, да. У меня _многое_ находится во владении.

По спине Рей прошел холодок, но она улыбнулась, и Кайло улыбнулся в ответ. У него были совершенно черные глаза.

— …Значит, у вас много недвижимости? — она сжала руки на коленях. — Вы арендодатель?

— В некотором смысле — да.

— И вы священник? Просто у вас… — Рей покрутила пальцем у шеи. — Эта белая штука.

— В некотором смысле этого слова, — отозвался Кайло.

Скамья заскрипела, когда он встал и выпрямился во весь рост. Он действительно был рослым и весь в черном, за исключением белой колоратки на шее. Пройдя боком между скамьями, Кайло вышел в проход и, заложив руки за спину, зашагал к кафедре. Стук его каблуков гулко отдавался под церковными сводами.

Рей проводила его взглядом до первого ряда, куда он пересел. Кайло с улыбкой глянул за плечо.

— Иди сюда, — предложил он. — Тут светлее.

Рей в сомнении встала и медленно направилась к нему. Кайло наблюдал, как она перешагнула через его блестящие туфли и присела на ту же скамью, в нескольких футах от него.

Незапыленные стеклышки витража ловили отсветы свечей, отбрасывая на пол зеленые, синие и пурпурные блики. Это было красиво, но в холодной темноте, когда снаружи падал снег, а внутри не раздавалось ни звука, производило жуткое, зловещее впечатление.

На миг Рей охватили сомнения: не лучше ли покинуть это место? Кайло, похоже, оказался не слишком доволен ее присутствием.

— Ты здесь более чем желанная гостья, — сказал он. — Можешь оставаться столько, сколько тебе угодно.

Рей удивленно моргнула:

— О-о… Правда?

— Разумеется.

Кайло медленно повернул голову, и у Рей перехватило дыхание. Его глаза были абсолютно черными, без единого белого пятнышка, а улыбка растянулась по лицу шире, чем это физически возможно для человека. Оцепенев от страха, Рей уставилась на него.

Кайло вскинул брови:

— Но тебе придется отдать мне кое-что взамен.

О боже! Он вовсе не священник!

Первым порывом Рей было бежать, но она быстро поняла, что не в состоянии даже шевельнуться — лишь когда он поманил ее, тело двинулось к нему само по себе. Рей скользила вдоль скамьи, пока не оказалась рядом с ним, и тогда длинная тяжелая рука опустилась ей на плечи.

Рей вздрогнула, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как его пальцы скручиваются вокруг ее предплечья, словно приобнимая.

— Я готова уйти… — прошептала она. Его тело было твердым и холодным. У нее зубы застучали. — Я правда готова уйти. Простите…

— Но разве ты уже не вторглась в мой приход, разве не так? — Кайло шумно вдохнул, потеревшись носом о ее волосы. — Придется выплатить минимум один оброк, если не проникнешься желанием заключить долгосрочное соглашение.

— Пожалуйста… Я могу уйти.

Он снова потянул носом воздух. Принюхиваясь.

— Нет, не можешь. Пока не возместишь мне то, что задолжала.

Губы Рей затряслись от страха, но она была по-прежнему обездвижена. Тень креста падала на скамью, и Кайло провел острыми кончиками пальцев по ее неприкрытой коже. Возместить ему… Чем она может ему заплатить?

Рей невольно сглотнула:

— У меня нет денег.

— Это мне известно, — понизив голос, он приблизил губы к самому ее уху, словно кто-то мог их услышать. От Кайло пахло дождем. — Но у тебя такой хорошенький рот.

— Сэр… _пожалуйста_! Мне жаль!.. Мне на самом деле очень жаль…

— Действительно?

— Да!.. — прохрипела Рей. — Мне очень-очень жаль…

Ногти Кайло впились ей в кожу, и Рей вскрикнула от боли. За окнами мела метель.

— Тогда опустись на колени, — промурлыкал он, — и покайся, как все грешники.

В напряженной тишине прошла еще минута, но затем Рей, дрожа всем телом, сползла со скамьи, смаргивая слезы. Она старалась не поднимать глаз, пока садилась на пол между колен Кайло. На жесткий пол из потрескавшегося бетона, но Рей было не привыкать к невзгодам.

Как и прежде, раскинув руки по спинке скамьи, Кайло сидел, вальяжно развалившись, и наблюдал, как дрожащие пальцы тянутся к его поясу. Рей приходилось делать это и раньше — за еду, за крышу над головой, за то, чтобы избежать тюрьмы — но сколько бы времени ни проходило, это не вызывало в ней ничего, кроме отвращения.

Расстегнув пряжку пояса, Рей молча забралась в темные брюки, поморщившись, когда чужие длинные пальцы провели по ее волосам. Рука коснулась чуть теплого, твердого члена, и Рей вытащила его из брюк — несмотря на полумрак, можно было различить, что он из себя представляет. Она облизала губы и постаралась успокоиться, не слишком зацикливаясь на этих мыслях.

— Не торопись, — бархатным тоном распорядился Кайло, пропуская прядь ее волос между пальцев. — У нас впереди целая ночь, Рей.

Так и было, равно как то, что никто ее не хватится.

Рей обхватила ладонью член, ощутив ту же непонятную прохладу, что и во всем его теле. Ствол был толстым, по всей его длине тянулись странные выпуклости и борозды, заканчивающиеся резко раздающийся вширь головкой. К счастью, потемки не позволяли ей увидеть этот член во всей красе.

Рей робко коснулась чужой плоти кончиком языка и провела им вверх, обводя одну из странных шишек, симметрично расположенных по обе стороны члена. Кайло застонал и взял ее за лицо. Размеров его достоинства хватало, чтобы можно было помогать себе руками, аккуратно поглаживая напряженный ствол в такт тому, как она целовала и облизывала его — пока не дошла до чудовищной головки, из которой во всю сочилась смазка.

Рей остановилась в нерешительности, охваченная внезапным новым страхом: что, если она заболеет? Заразится чем-нибудь от этой штуки?

— Продолжай, — ласково напомнил Кайло и в подкрепление своих слов надавил Рей на затылок, заставив разомкнуть губы, и тут же втолкнулся ей в рот. По залу разнеслось глухое рычание: — Вот так! — Его огромное тело вздрогнуло: — Вот так!..

Из глаз Рей брызнули слезы. Тяжелая плоть тянулась по языку, пробираясь в самое горло, и заполняла рот целиком, упираясь в небо. Боясь задохнуться, Рей ухватилась за нижнюю часть члена и принялась работать головой, помогая себе руками. Лаская его ладонями в ритм своим движениям, она, давясь, заглатывала его. В ушах звенело до одури.

Но потом Кайло толкнулся сам, вперед, пока она не захрипела. Он запустил пальцы в ее еще влажные после душа волосы и дернул, заставив смотреть на него — так, с губами, растянутыми вокруг члена, и слюнями, стекавшими по лицу. Любуясь ее видом, он приоткрыл рот, продемонстрировав очертания острых клыков.

Вдоволь насладившись, Кайло возобновил движения, вынуждая Рей безобразно захлебываться.

— Хорошая девочка, — похвалил он, не открывая взгляда от ее лица. На миг у него сбилось дыхание, и Кайло прикрыл свои не отражавшие света глаза. — До чего нежный неряшливый ротик…

Кайло нажал ей на затылок. Рей всхлипнула, рефлекторно сглатывая под напором протискивающейся глубже твердой плоти. Головка давила на основание языка, и Рей в панике засопела носом. Он был слишком _большим_! Еле шевеля губами, она мусолила его, но Кайло сжал ее волосы в кулаке, забирая контроль себе.

Он удовлетворенно вздохнул, трахая ее горло в щадящем, насколько позволяла ситуация, темпе. Рей уцепилась за его пояс и посмотрела на его лицо, когда услышала приказ, отданный тихим шепотом — и увидела черные безжизненные глаза и садистскую улыбку.

Слезы щипали глаза, но Рей не хотела себя обманывать — внутри ощущался странный трепет. Ведь все это такое запретное. Табу.

Член пульсировал все явственнее. При свете свечей ее причмокивание смешивалось с ее же нервным сопением и его удовлетворенными вздохами. Глаза Кайло вспыхнули, он запрокинул голову.

— Как же ты охуенно сосешь, детка! — он заерзал на скамье и осекся. Ему оставалось совсем немного до финиша. — Вот так, маленькая! Все правильно! — Он насадил ее голову на себя, подаваясь вперед бедрами, и вздрогнул: — Именно так!..

Рей придушенно взвизгнула, но он не прекращал грубых рывков, пока, шумно втянув воздух, не выплеснул горячую, вязкую жижу ей в глотку. И Рей — что ей еще оставалось? — с хныканьем принялась беспомощно ее глотать.

По телу Кайло прошел трепет, и он окончательно замер, поглаживая Рей по голове. Она попробовала отстраниться — ей безудержно хотелось выплакаться, но он перехватил ее, пресекая слабую попытку отползти. Сердце Рей сжималось от ужаса — теперь она точно отправится в ад!

Над ней раздался сытый, довольный вздох:

— Куда ты, малышка? Иди сюда.

— Я просто хочу уйти! — всхлипнула она. — Отпусти меня!

Кайло тяжело вздохнул, засовывая член обратно в штаны, и, словно не замечая, как Рей пытается отодрать от себя его руки, подобрал ее с пола и усадил к себе на колени. Крепко обняв ее, он снова вздохнул.

— Тише, — прошелестел он, — спокойнее. Снаружи так холодно, а я не хочу, чтобы ты лишилась этих хрупких пальчиков на руках и ногах. — Кайло прижал губы к ее макушке и, понизив голос, прохрипел: — Твой ротик — само очарование. Будет досадным упущением отпустить тебя до того, как мы обсудим договор.

— Нет! — Рей замотала головой. Ее заколотило, когда Кайло бережно вытер ей губы. — Я этого не хочу!..

Внезапно свечи начали гаснуть одна за другой, постепенно погружая сумрачную церковь в темноту. Рей в ужасе уставилась на крест, возвышавшийся за кафедрой — на секунду ей показалось, что он колышется во тьме.

Шепот Кайло наполнил ее уши, пока его руки все надежнее обвивались вокруг нее. Рей стало так холодно. Она часто-часто заморгала.

— Я знаю, — шепнул он. Острые ногти вонзились в ее плоть. — Но прежде, чем закончится ночь, малышка, я собираюсь обзавестись новым владением, применив любые необходимые средства.

Мрак сгущался, и за пределами старой заброшенной церкви, заметенной снегом, никто не слышал ее отчаянные мольбы.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Extirpate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229331) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
